Conventional xerographic powder marking depends on charged toner particles to develop a latent xerographic image. However, this toner charge must be regulated and kept within specified ranges for the printing system to work properly. Control of toner charge has thus been the subject of much research. There are many methods of charging toner particles, for example, in two component development systems the toner particle is charged by contact with a carrier surface, wherein the chemistry of the carrier surface is optimized such that charge transfers from the carrier surface to the toner particle. Control of the charge is accomplished by additives and controlling the concentration of toner to carrier which requires a precise sensor. However, when the toner or carrier surface ages or the water content in the air changes, new charge relationships leading to complex materials designs and control algorithms are needed to stabilize the developed image.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new method to charge a toner.